itsmorphintimefandomcom-20200217-history
Himitsu Sentai Goranger
Himitsu Sentai Goranger is the first Super Sentai series. It aired April 5, 1975 to March 26, 1977. With a total of 84 episodes, it is the longest running Super Sentai series. 'Synopsis' When world peace is threatened by the emergence of an international secret society of evil called the "Black Crusaders" (黒十字軍''Kuro Jūjigun''), the United Nations sets up the Earth Guard League EAGLE (国際的平和組織イーグル''Kokusaiteki Heiwa Soushiki Īguru'') to combat the threat. This special army is distributed to various parts of the world (designated as "Blocks"). One of the largest "Blocks" is Japan. The "Kuro Juujigun", fearful of this united threat against them, decides to launch a surprise attack against the Japan EAGLE Block and sends five of its most dangerous cyborg operatives to attack Japan's various EAGLE branches. Across Japan the Kuro Juujigun decimates its targets, killing all those who oppose them. Yet from the ashes of these destroyed bases, five young recruits miraculously survive and vow vengeance. Given a special interlocking "key", the various survivors are summoned to snackshop "Gon", secret gateway to EAGLE Japan's main command center by Japan's EAGLE Commander Edogawa Kenpachi. There they are given special formfitting electronic battlesuits, which empower its wearer with various superhuman abilities. Edogawa tells them that they are the Secret Squadron "Goranger", the world's best chance against the forces of the Kuro Juujigun. Armed with these battlesuits and other special weapons created by EAGLE scientists, they extract their revenge upon the Kuro Juujigun operatives who killed their comrades and dedicate themselves to crushing the remaining forces of the Kuro Juujigun and its sinister leader Kuro Juuji Soutou (Black Cross Fuhrer/Generalissimo). 'Heroes' Tsuyoshi Kaijou Akira Shinmei Daita Ooiwa Daigorou Kumano Peggy Matsuyama Kenji Asuka 'Allies' 'Villains' 'Arsenal' 'Mechas' *'Red, Blue, and Green Machines' (1-54) - The motorcycles driven by the Red, Blue, and Green Rangers. The Yellow and Pink Rangers ride in the sidecars of the Blue and Green Machines; the Red Machine has no sidecar. Armed with explosives and sent to the Navarone Fortress, which exploded, taking them (but not the Gorangers) with it. *'Red, Blue, and Green Stars' (55-84) - The replacements for the Red, Blue, and Green Machines. *'Variblune' (1-42) - An early flying fortress, propelled by helicopter blades under the craft. It blew up with Iron Man Mask Temujin aboard (but not the Gorangers, fortunately). *'Varidreen' (43-84) - A birdlike replacement for the Variblune. *'Varitank' (43-84) - A six-wheeled tank with claw arms that rolls out of the 'beak' of the Varidreen. *'Varikyūn' (69-84) - A passenger-carrying balloon for the Gorangers. 'Episodes' 'Movies' 'Cast' 'Songs' Susume! Goranger *Lyricist: Shotaro Ishinomori *Composer&Arranger Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki&Mitsuko Horie Tobe! Variblune *Lyricist: Kei Akai *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki Aoi sora kara Aoranger *Lyricist: Shotaro Ishinomori *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki Nazonazo no Midoranger *Lyricist: Kei Akai *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki&Mitsuko Horie Susume Goranger Machine *Lyricist: Masaru Yoshii *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki Hana no Momoranger *Lyricist :Mamoru Tanaka *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Mitsuko Horie Akuma no Kurojujigun *Lyricist: Makoto Doi *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Korogi'73 Goranger Storm *Lyricist: Shotaro Ishinomori *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki&Mitsuko Horie Goranger Ekaki Uta *Lyricist: Shotaro Ishinomori *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Mitsuko Horie Oidon Ohgui Kiranger *Lyricist :Kei Akai *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer :Korogi'73 Akai Chikara da Akaranger *Lyricist: Mamoru Tanaka *Composer&Arranger :Michiaki Watanabe *Singer :Isao Sasaki Goranger ga Yattekuru *Lyricist: Saburo Yatsude *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki Varidreen no Uta *Lyricist: Shozo Uehara *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki Miyo!! Goranger *Lyricist: Shotaro Ishinomori *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki Himitsu Sentai Goranger *Lyricist: Saburo Yatsude *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer: Isao Sasaki Tatakai Owatte *Lyricist: Saburo Yatsude *Composer&Arranger: Michiaki Watanabe *Singer :Isao Sasaki 'Trivia' Category:Super Sentai Category:Seasons